


Onigiri Miya's regular customer

by rhea_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, I'm not sure tho but anyways this is an AU where Osamu's restaurant is near Suga's school, M/M, OsaSuga, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhea_writes/pseuds/rhea_writes
Summary: Every lunch break, Sugawara Koushi made it a habit to visit Onigiri Miya, not just to eat the delicious onigiris in that said restaurant, but also to have a lovely conversation with the manager of the place, Miya Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Drabbles





	Onigiri Miya's regular customer

**Author's Note:**

> OsaSuga drabble because you know why not :3 And because OsaSuga deserves more :33

The bell rang. The teachers said good bye and the kids scurried out of their classrooms, bringing their lunch boxes and rushing to the canteens just to snatch a table for either themselves or for their group of friends. Lively noise fills up the once quiet hallways. Children are mingling with each other, aspiring athletes are playing sports in the court, teachers are conversing about possible meetings and events of the school, or maybe how their day is going so far.

As for Sugawara Koushi, he has other plans.

He grabs his things (and by things, I mean the test papers and his laptop bag along with his money) and leaves his cubicle in the faculty room, only having a few unnecessary things left in his cubicle as display. Sugawara makes his way to the gates and to the direction of a restaurant he likes to go to often every lunch break.

For an hour and 30 minutes, he spends his quality time working and checking test papers in Onigiri Miya.

The door swings open, slightly alerting the manager who is currently cleaning the counter table. He looks up to see Sugawara entering from the door. "Oh, Koushi. Yer early." Osamu remarked, his once tensed shoulders (well, he was alert just now knowing he hasn't finished cleaning the counter table) relaxing as his gaze gets reciprocated by Sugawara's.

The teacher smiles and sits on one of the stools, gently placing his bag and papers down on a dry spot to avoid any wet stains on his students' test papers. "I really am early. Did you just open up?" Osamu nods. "Yeah. Explains why I'm still cleaning in preparation for customers. They'll be here anytime now." Sugawara nods and opens his laptop, which instantly glowed.

"So... how's yer day so far, Koushi? Are the students being nice to ya or did they cause any trouble?" Osamu asked, his volume going a little high now that he's in the kitchen, making onigiri for Sugawara. The teacher hums, sounds of keyboard typing filling the brief silence between the two. After a while, Sugawara speaks up. "It's been good. Nothing much happened save for the scheduled test I have given to the students a while ago. And the classes I have handled are okay, not problematic like last time." Sugawara chuckles at the last remark he said. Osamu nods, although that's not exactly seen by Sugawara knowing his focus is on his laptop, fixing some presentations to project on the projector for his afternoon classes later.

"How about you, Osamu? What happened the whole morning?"

Osamu slightly groans in annoyance, the memory of this morning's incident replaying in his head again. This made Sugawara chuckle, just a bit since he feels bad for Osamu. "Let me guess. Twin banters?" "More of an one-sided one, Koushi. I didn't find any of what 'Tsumu did funny." Osamu clicked his tongue, momentarily losing his focus as the onigiri slightly fell apart.

Sugawara, kind of aware that Osamu's a bit irritated, stands up and welcomes himself behind the counter. He walks to the kitchen and sees Osamu, frowning at the slightly broken onigiri. "Do you need help?" Osamu jumps a bit and looks at Sugawara with a shocked expression, not expecting his friend (friend only? harsh) standing at the doorway.

"Uh... I guess." Osamu mumbled, suddenly a bit shy now. They only resorted to just conversing, and usually when Osamu accidentally ruins his onigiri, he declines any help from anyone, including Sugawara. But I guess this is the first time he'll accept Sugawara's help, maybe just once (or maybe more if they ever live together, that's what Osamu thinks, which rendered him even more embarrassed).

Sugawara asks Osamu what to do to make a nice onigiri, and Osamu teaches him. The twin felt a bit domestic, making onigiri with a man that he considers a close friend from the school near his restaurant (he can consider Sugawara as his love of his life too, if he wants to view it that way). After a few more discussions and practice, they managed to make a batch of onigiris for Sugawara's lunch.

"What time is it?" Osamu asked, suddenly worried. Sugawara looks at his watch and stares at it for a while before smiling at Osamu. "5 minutes to time." "Oh no. Ya have to get back." Osamu insists and starts to pack the onigiris in a paper bag when Sugawara stopped him. The teacher flashes a smile, while holding Osamu's hand (and Osamu is slowly malfunctioning because his crush is holding his hand).

"My next class is still a period after. Come on, let's use this time to chat before customers flood in."


End file.
